


Patience

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Slight spoiler for ’In The Line Of Duty’No summary given





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Patience

##  Patience

##### Written by Victoria May   
Comments? Write to us at [voria27@home.com](mailto:voria27@home.com)

  * SPOILERS: Slight spoiler for 'In The Line Of Duty' 
  * CONTENT WARNINGS: language and violence 
  * R [D] [A] [Hc] 



* * *

"Jack."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"No Daniel."  
  
"But the sun won't set for another, oh, hour or so. I can just go and do a  
quick survey. That way I'll know what to start working on in the morning."  
  
"The sun's setting now Daniel. It won't be pitch black for another, oh,  
hour. You may enjoy stumbling around in the dark, but I don't. We're setting  
camp now. So make yourself useful and help. Pitch a tent or something."  
Jack turned away, dismissing Daniel. Daniel didn't move, his eyes flicking  
towards the shadowed outlines of the ruins. Without turning from the tent he  
was pitching, Jack ordered,  
  
"Now Daniel."  
  
Daniel sighed and grabbed one of the tents. He fumbled with the poles and the  
heavy material, as if they were foreign to him. After several attempts, Daniel  
stood back and grimaced at the lopsided tent in front of him. Walking past  
Daniel with an armful of wood for the fire, Jack slapped him on the back.  
  
"Good job Jackson. I'll let you take that one, since you did such a fine  
job and all. Now, do you think you could help Teal'c with the MREs, or is that  
too much trouble?"  
  
"Oh, no trouble. I just hope I don't accidentally burn one," Daniel  
muttered under his breath as he shuffled over to the fire.  
  
"I heard that Jackson!"  
  
Teal'c looked quizzically at Daniel, and then towards Jack. Daniel noticed the  
look and sighed. "Cranky."  
  
"Crab-ass is more like it," Jack's voice floated across the camp.  
Catching Daniel's glare, he hastily added, "Just calling it like I see  
it."  
  
Daniel struggled to his feet and zipped his jacket. "The camps set, the  
MREs are cooking. I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Daniel," Jack's voice warned.  
  
"Just a walk Jack. Don't worry, I won't get lost or anything."  
  
"That's not what I was worried about."  
  
Sam pulled on her own jacket and stood up. "I could do with a little night  
air Daniel. I think I'll come too. If you don't mind, that is."  
  
Daniel shrugged and waited at the edge of the camp. As soon as Sam was at his  
side he began to walk, his pace fast, his strides long. Sam fell behind,  
surprised by the sudden sprint. After a few seconds, she was back at Daniel's  
side.  
  
"Hey, Daniel. What's the rush? I thought we were going for a leisurely  
stroll."  
  
Daniel slowed his pace and smiled sheepishly down at Sam. "Sorry. Just a  
bit wound up."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed. Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"Oh? Is that why I can see the edge of the ruins from here without  
squinting?"  
  
"Can you? My eyesight's not so good you know. Where?" Daniel  
increased his speed again and left a gaping Sam behind.  
  
"Shit," Sam stammered before taking off after Daniel. She finally  
caught up to him at the edge of the ruins where he had stopped.  
  
"Wow," she breathed. "It's. . ."  
  
"Beautiful," Daniel finished.  
  
"Yeah. It doesn't look ancient at all. More like. . ."  
  
"Like whoever built this place just left?" Daniel quipped.  
  
"Yes. Would you stop that? It's eerie."  
  
Daniel laughed quietly. "Sorry. We'd better head back before Jack goes  
ballistic." He turned and started to retrace his steps when the sound of  
snapping twigs caught his attention. He stopped and felt Sam bump into him.  
  
"Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Sh! I think someone's here," he whispered. Crouching low, he dragged  
Sam down 'til she was on the ground next to him. Reaching for their sidearms  
simultaneously, they waited and listened. After a few minutes of silence, Sam  
raised her head cautiously.  
  
"Are you sure you heard something?"  
  
"Yes," Daniel hissed. "I heard a twig snap."  
  
"It could've been an animal," Sam said, still crouched low.  
"Well, I don't hear anything now. We'd better get back to camp and tell  
the Colonel."  
  
Weapons in hand, they slowly began to trek back towards camp. Sam glanced  
nervously over her shoulder as she walked, a nagging feeling that they were  
being watched growing by the moment. It took several minutes for her to realize  
that there was no longer anyone walking at her side.  
  
"Daniel?" Sam whipped around in time to see a bright light and then  
darkness.  
  
*****  
  
"Daniel Jackson and Major Carter have been gone for some time O'Neill.  
Perhaps we should contact them," Teal'c prompted the sullen soldier.  
  
"Why? They're big kids. I'm sure they would have called in if there was a  
problem." Jack shifted on the hard ground, unable to get comfortable,  
despite a blazing fire and a belly full of food.  
  
"Are you not concerned?" Teal'c asked, puzzled by the other man's  
docility.  
  
"Of course I'm concerned. I'm always concerned when errant archeologists  
wander off, but that doesn't mean I should act like a mother hen and check up  
on him every five minutes."  
  
"They have been gone sixty five minutes, not five," Teal'c corrected.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, worry setting in like a boulder. "Really? That  
long?" Lifting his radio to his lips, he said,  
  
"Daniel? Major Carter? What's your locale?" Releasing his finger, he  
waited for a response. Nothing. Squeezing the radio in his fingers, he tried  
again. "I repeat. Sierra Gulf one niner, what's your position?"  
Static was the only reply.  
  
"Damn. Teal'c, get your stuff. We're going on a scientist hunt."  
  
"It would be wise to search in the direction of the . . ."  
  
"Ruins. Yeah, I know Teal'c. Easier to read than a book," Jack  
mumbled as he grabbed his weapon and joined Teal'c on the trail.  
  
Jack could see the ruins from their position, with the help of several full  
moons. However, there was no sign of either Daniel or Sam.  
  
Jack sighed, discouraged. "Maybe they didn't come this way, or maybe. .  
.," his voice faltered.  
  
"If they are injured, we will find them," Teal'c said gently.  
  
Before Jack could reply, the pair found themselves surrounded. Teal'c raised  
his staff weapon and fired one blast, which shimmered in sync with an even  
brighter lighter. Jack's last thought before falling unconscious was that the  
two lights appeared almost magical as they collided.  
  
*****  
  
Daniel pulled his eyes open and groaned at the sudden assault of light.  
Blinking several times, he focused as well as he could without his glasses and  
was surprised to see that he was no longer at the edge of the ruins. What he  
had thought was grass beneath his sore body, was actually a large maroon  
carpet. His eyes traced along the carpet and then up a tall wall, adorned with  
flowing tapestries. Daniel struggled to sit up and his eye caught on a chair,  
upholstered in a shimmering fabric the same color as the carpet. Overall, the  
effect was quite regal.  
  
"You are awake."  
  
Daniel startled at the sudden proclamation and lurched to his feet. Wobbling on  
unsteady legs, Daniel turned towards the voice. Coming towards him from a  
doorway shrouded in another drapery, was a large man dressed in a uniform of  
sorts, not unlike the dress uniforms worn by members of his own world's  
military. The man was flanked by two more men, similarly dressed, but following  
a foot or so behind. Remembering his role as an ambassador of sorts in first  
contacts, Daniel stepped towards the front man whom he assumed was the leader.  
  
"Hello. I'm Daniel Jackson of the Tau'ri. I'm a peaceful explorer-I've  
come through the Chappa'ai. . ." Daniel's speech was cut short as one of  
the men walked out from behind the leader and approached him, with what  
appeared to be a weapon in his hands.  
  
"You will kneel before his majesty," he said gruffly.  
  
Daniel wavered, unsure of the sudden turn of events and was unprepared when the  
weapon was slammed into his stomach. Gasping in pain, Daniel dropped to his  
knees and clutched his throbbing stomach.  
  
"That is much better. You will do well to remember that stance, as you  
will be here for some time," the gruff voice said.  
  
Catching his breath, Daniel raised his head and looked at the leader. Perhaps  
it wasn't as it appeared-maybe the man just meant they would be welcome to stay  
for awhile. It was appropriate in most cultures to show reverence to someone  
ordained as royalty. Hoping to maintain diplomatic relations, Daniel said,  
  
"My apologies, your majesty. If I may be permitted to speak?"  
  
The leader laughed, and waved the other man away. He approached Daniel until he  
was standing directly in front of him. Looking down at Daniel, the leader's  
face suddenly grew cold, his eyes hard. Grabbing a handful of Daniel's hair, he  
leered at him.  
  
"You will speak when I tell you to speak. You will stand when I allow you  
to stand. You will eat when I feed you. You will drink when I give you a cup.  
You will bathe when I have decided you are too repugnant to be near. You are a  
servant now, what you want is of no bearing here. Do you understand,  
Tau'ri?" the man spat the word as if it were venom.  
  
"I think there has been a misunderstanding. I've only come to build  
relations with your people. To learn of your culture. Perhaps trade  
goods," Daniel replied, still hopeful that the situation could be resolved  
peacefully.  
  
The leader drew back his hand and slapped Daniel hard. "You will nod  
unless I have directed you to speak. There has been no misunderstanding. You  
have trespassed on my lands, now you are to be my servant."  
  
Panic and fear fought for control and Daniel opened his mouth once again.  
"What of my friends? Are they here? Are they to be servants as well?"  
Daniel asked, hoping that he would be taken to them. He gasped as a hand  
clamped around his throat and squeezed. Colors swirled in front of his eyes,  
making way for dark spots that grew larger by the second.  
  
"Again you speak. I have no desire to hear your puny voice. I would have  
your tongue cut out for such insolence." The man withdrew a large knife  
from a sheath at his waist. The knife lingered in front of Daniel's face as the  
leader seemed to reconsider. After another moment of hesitation, the knife was  
tossed aside.  
  
"No. I have better means to ensure your obedience." Releasing Daniel,  
the leader turned towards the other two men. "Teach this Tau'ri the  
meaning of patience and obedience."  
  
The men approached Daniel and grabbed his arms. Pulling him to his feet, the  
men dragged Daniel towards the curtained door.  
  
"Wait! Please! Just tell me if my friends are here," Daniel cried  
out, as he struggled in the grasp of iron strong hands.  
  
The leader laughed and turned away. "You will learn obedience, Tau'ri. You  
will see. Your impatience is your downfall."  
  
*****  
  
The large metal door scraped across the floor as the guard opened it. Jack's  
eyes flew to Teal'c's who nodded his silent relief at the sight that lay within  
the cell. Their missing team mates, alive and seemingly unharmed sat chained to  
one wall. Jack cursed as the guards dragged him into the cell and pulled him  
towards another set of chains. The guard shoved Jack to the floor and roughly  
yanked his arms up, above his head. The shackles were clamped around Jack's  
wrists and he was left there, dangling awkwardly. Shifting his body, Jack was  
suddenly glad for small favors. The shackles were attached to chains which  
allowed Jack to swing his body around and look at his team mates.  
  
Teal'c had also turned to face outwards. The large man almost appeared comical  
hanging from the chains. It was rare to see the Jaffa in a position of  
weakness. Despite the shackles, Teal'c's face retained the stoicism that  
usually graced his features. If Jack didn't know him, he'd think Teal'c looked  
down right scary. Jack almost expected the large man to rip the shackles from the  
wall. But even with junior's help, Teal'c was as defenseless as the rest of  
them.  
  
Carter's face had lit up like a kid on Christmas day when she saw the two men  
being led into the damp cell. Now, her face was edged with worry and-fear? Jack  
cast a quick glance at Daniel who hadn't moved when the last of SG1 was brought  
in. He still wasn't moving for that matter. Nor had he turned to see the other  
three. He just sat, facing the wall, his elbows resting on his knees. Legs  
drawn up against his chest. Hands clasped in front of his face. His face  
lowered. Were his eyes open?  
  
Warily, Jack called out to the other man, "Daniel?" Jack waited for  
some response to show the other man was alright, was still with them in every  
way. He strained to hear a whispered reply, and stared, hoping to see a  
flippant wave of the hand telling him to shove it. Anything to show he was  
okay. Instead, Jack got nothing. Not a sound, not a twitch.  
  
"What's the matter with him Major?" Jack demanded.  
  
Sam slumped against the wall, her own arms pulled upwards. Her fingers  
interlaced in the chains, alleviating some of the pressure.  
  
"I don't know Sir. He was here when I was brought in. I tried to get him  
to talk to me, but he won't respond. I think he's in shock."  
  
Jack twisted his body so he was facing Daniel. "Hey, Daniel. How ya doing  
buddy? You okay over there? I need you to let me know that you're okay."  
Jack tried to make his voice as uplifting and comforting as possible. It was  
hard to do when his heart was thundering away and his throat chose that moment  
to constrict. Again getting no answer, Jack turned back to Sam.  
  
"Are his eyes open? Can you tell . . ." Jack paused, his hands  
suddenly finding the chains quite interesting, "if he's breathing?"  
  
Sam turned and peered at her friend. His eyes were open, barely. The steady  
rise and fall of his shirt against his chest sent an explosion of relief  
through her body. Sam could see no blood, no bruises. Whatever had been done to  
him was hidden well.  
  
"He's alive. I don't see anything wrong though Sir. He looks fine. He's  
just. . . in shock. They must have done something to him."  
  
"I don't need you to tell me that Major!" Jack snapped. His face  
reddened and in a softer voice he said, "Sorry Major."  
  
"I understand Sir."  
  
Turning to Daniel, Sam began to talk. "Hey Daniel. I don't know what's  
wrong. But we're all here. You're not alone. We're here with you. Colonel  
O'Neill and Teal'c are here. We're all really worried about you. Please Daniel,  
just look at me. Show me that you're hearing me," Sam pleaded.  
  
"Perhaps he is not ready," Teal'c said quietly from his corner.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Do you mean, let him speak when he's ready? When he's able to talk about  
what happened?" Sam asked, understanding the Jaffa's reasoning and  
remembering her own depression and shock after Jolinar died. In time, Sam had  
been able to open up to her friends and withdrew from her cocoon of sorrow.  
  
"That is exactly what I mean Major Carter. Daniel Jackson knows we are  
here. He will let us know when he is ready to speak."  
  
The trio fell silent and waited, hoping that any moment Daniel would succumb to  
his usual impulses and start rambling on any given topic. Like the ruins he had  
seen that day. After sitting quietly for what seemed like hours, and was in  
actuality only minutes, Sam tried again.  
  
"So, Colonel, Teal'c. Did you happen to get a look at the ruins before you  
were captured?"  
  
"Indeed we did, Major Carter. However it was from a distance. They  
appeared to resemble Earth's Stonehenge."  
  
"That's what I thought Teal'c. Only, it was more impressive up close. The  
stones look new. Like they were just placed there. I was looking forward to  
going back tomorrow and studying them. I've always had a fascination with the  
unexplained. I think it's why I became an astrophysicist. You know, to find the  
answers." Sam stopped talking when she heard a slight chuckle coming from  
Jack's direction.  
  
"Um, excuse me Sir. Is something funny?"  
  
"Oh, no Carter. At least, not what you were saying. It's just, I knew it!  
I knew he couldn't just wait one night. One lousy night. Of all the rash,  
impatient, stubborn things to do, he had to go wandering down to the ruins. Do  
you see why I threaten to tie a rope around him? He needs to learn some self  
control. I mean, look at where we are for goodness sake!"  
  
"Colonel!" Sam warned, in a loud whisper, nodding her head toward  
Daniel. Jack fell silent as he looked towards his silent friend. Hadn't moved  
an inch.  
  
"Ya hearing me Danny! I'm talking about you! Feel free to tell me to shut  
up any time."  
  
Teal'c sat up straighter and looked at Jack. "O'Neill. Yelling at Daniel  
Jackson will not aid in his recovery."  
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his face again his shoulder. "Yeah, I know. I'm  
just frustrated."  
  
"We all are Sir. He'll be all right."  
  
"So, anyone got any ideas as to how to get out of this hell hole?"  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Sorry Sir, neither do I."  
  
Jack pulled on his chain and heaved himself to his feet.  
  
"Going somewhere Sir?" Sam joked.  
  
"Thought I'd go for a stroll," Jack replied as he stretched his leg  
against the wall. "You might want to stretch too. Don't want to let our  
bodies start cramping up on us. Won't feel too good in the morning."  
  
Sam and Teal'c followed his lead and stretched as best they could, despite the  
chains and shackles. Casting another worried look in Daniel's direction, Sam  
whispered,  
  
"I wish he'd snap out of it. Sitting there like that can't be very  
comfortable."  
  
"I know Major. But there's not much we can do about it," Jack said,  
jiggling his chain for emphasis. "Ah damn. This sucks. I'm going to try  
and take a nap. Wake me if anything exciting happens," Jack grumbled.  
Sliding down the wall, Jack leaned his head on his raised arm and closed his  
eyes.  
  
The scraping of the cell door woke Jack and he jerked his head up. Looking  
towards the door, he tensed his body, not knowing what to expect. Instead of  
one the large guards, a small woman came through, carrying a tray of bowls.  
Jack could feel his stomach rumble as the aroma of stew met his nose. His mouth  
began to water and he waited for the woman to distribute the food. Surpassing  
his need to eat, was the hope that the woman would free his hands to make the  
task easier. He would need only one hand to over power the small woman and get  
the key. Disappointment surged as he saw the woman place the bowl in Sam's  
still shackled hands. Guess that works too. Following Sam's lead, he rose to  
his feet so his mouth was above his hands. At least there was bread in the bowl  
as well-it would help to scoop out the stew seeing as there weren't any spoons  
to be had.  
  
Jack watched as the woman approached Daniel with the last bowl of food. Rather  
than place it in his hands as she had done to the others, the woman paused.  
Then, she brought the bowl eye level to Daniel and held it for a few seconds.  
Maybe she knew something was wrong and was actually displaying a sense of  
goodwill-trying to get Daniel to eat by showing him the food and letting him  
smell it. Apparently satisfied that Daniel had seen the food and still would  
not move, the woman placed the bowl on the floor next to Daniel. It lay within  
his eyesight.  
  
"Dammit Daniel! They give you food, you eat it! You don't know when your  
next meal is coming." Deciding that the softer approach was better, Jack  
dropped his tone and tried again. "Come on Daniel. See that nice, hot,  
yummy bowl of stew there? Make ya feel real good to eat that. Smells good,  
doesn't it? Mmn, tastes good too. Got yourself in a pickle there with the food  
on the floor though. But I've seen you do some amazing things Daniel, I'm sure  
you'll find a way to pick it up. Don't let us stop you."  
  
"Daniel Jackson. You must eat. You need nourishment. If you are to stay  
strong, you must eat," Teal'c added to the prompting.  
  
Deciding that it was a worthy effort, Sam chimed in, "Come on Daniel.  
Please eat. You can go back to just sitting there afterwards if you really want  
to. You don't even have to talk to us, not if you don't want to. But I'd really  
like you to," she added.  
  
Again getting no response, the three ate their meal in silence. Finishing his  
stew, Jack dropped his bowl to the floor and looked at his arm. Having been  
stripped of almost everything, Jack was relieved to see that his watch was  
still strapped to his wrist. Reading the time sent a jolt of electricity through  
his body. Eight hours! They'd been captives for eight hours!  
  
"Carter, how long was I asleep?" Jack asked.  
  
Grinning sheepishly, Sam answered, "I'm not sure Sir. I feel asleep  
too."  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"I too am unsure. I was engaged in Kel'No'Reem while you slept."  
  
"Oh. Bloody hell. We've been here eight hours campers. How long are they  
planning on keeping us down here?"  
  
"Well, the good news is Sir, we missed our check in. The General will have  
a team come through to look for us soon," Sam said, clinging to that new  
fabric of hope.  
  
"Let's just hope they aren't as easy to catch as we were Major."  
  
"Yes Sir," Sam said, her hope fleeing.  
  
*****  
  
"SG8, you have a go." General Hammond stood at the bottom of the  
ramp, watching as the rescue team waited for the shimmering vortex to  
stabilize. Turning to Colonel Meyers, he saluted. "Bring them home  
Colonel."  
  
"Yes Sir, and that's a promise."  
  
General Hammond watched as the newest team leader led his unit through the gate  
and to whatever lay beyond. He'd like to think he was sending the Colonel off  
to some nice, warm planet with beaches as far as the eye could see. A nice  
little-safe-mission. Good God, it was the man's first mission as CO, and here  
he was leading a search and rescue. But as far as COs went, next to Colonel  
O'Neill, there was no one the General trusted more. Meyers earned his position,  
and Hammond knew he would do whatever it took to bring SG1 home alive.  
  
Turning away as the wormhole shut down, Hammond spotted Major Davis and  
Sergeant Harriman in the control room, looking down. Their faces reflected his  
own worry. It would be a long night at the SGC. Hammond prayed that by the end  
of it, he would have good news for the troops.  
  
*****  
  
Meyers' team walked briskly, scanning the area for hostiles and for any sign of  
the missing team. They'd been walking for close to two hours, in the direction  
the MALP data indicated the ruins lay. SG1's mission had been simple, map out  
the area, note anything of interest, and return to base. The initial MALP data  
hadn't indicated any life, let alone the ruins the SGC's favorite archeologist  
had spotted. But of course Jackson would be the one to sniff out a new find. It  
just wasn't in his nature to overlook anything-old.  
  
Meyers admired the man. He was tenacious. If it weren't for him, there wouldn't  
be an SGC. Meyers would be overseas, away from his wife. Instead, he had been  
able to get her a position in the infirmary. She was a nurse, and a damn fine  
one at that. He just wanted her close-not across an ocean, wondering if he was  
alive from one day to the next. So yeah, he owed Jackson one. And if that meant  
risking his own ass to save the man, then so be it. Of course, he couldn't help  
but admire the rest of the team while he was at it. It took stamina to lead the  
kind of team O'Neill led. They knew their stuff. There was no getting around  
it. And O'Neill was the man who held them all together. Whatever he did to get  
his team to work together like clockwork, Meyers wanted to learn. So, in  
essence, he had to save O'Neill. How else could he learn all those secrets?  
Major Carter, well, the Major impressed the hell out of him. Beauty, brains,  
brawn-he'd gone a round or two with her, and let's just say she packs quite the  
punch. But it's what goes on in that brain of hers that really impressed him.  
The term 'smart' doesn't apply here. She could save the world and still be home  
in time for dinner. Then there's Teal'c. The others on the base may be  
frightened of him, as they should be, he could kick their. . . anyway, that's  
not what Meyers appreciated the most about Teal'c. It was his scruples. He was  
honest, faithful to a fault, unwavering in his allegiance. Sure, he was a  
'sholva' to his own people. But Meyers had no doubt in his own mind that Teal'c  
would be ever faithful in this new war for freedom. He was an admirable man,  
one he wouldn't mind having backing him up. O'Neill, that lucky bastard. Got  
'em all. First come, first serve, I suppose.  
  
Meyers swept his gaze over his own team as they spread out in a search pattern.  
Janisch, Copeland, and Martell. He'd worked with them all before. Good men with  
good heads on their shoulders. He was lucky to have landed this team.  
Hopefully, they would all be able to go home and recount their success today. A  
crackling over his radio broke through his reverie and he brought it up so he  
could hear.  
  
". . . think I've found their base camp, over."  
  
"Say again Captain."  
  
"I've found SG1's base camp Sir. About a click to the north Sir."  
  
"Good job Janisch. Hold your position, we'll rendezvous with you. Meyers  
out." Giving the order to the others to meet up with Janisch, Meyers  
shifted his pack and began the hike.  
  
It wasn't long before his team had all arrived at the abandoned camp. Nothing  
appeared too out of the ordinary. A smoldering fire lay in the middle of four  
military issue tents. Gear was strewn around the camp. There were no signs of a  
struggle here. It was only the small tell-tale signs that something wasn't  
quite right that spelled danger. Two uneaten MREs sat next to the dying embers.  
The team's survival packs were still here, in a pile next to one of the tents.  
SG1 wasn't taken from the camp-that meant they left it willingly. But why and  
where did they go?  
  
Meyers lifted his radio to his lips once again. "Sierra Gulf one niner,  
this is Sierra Gulf eight niner. Are you reading me?"  
  
Sighing at the answering silence, Meyers cast one last look around the camp.  
"Which way are the ruins?"  
  
Noting the direction Copeland indicated, he signaled for his team to follow and  
set forth to find the missing team. The planet's large sun was high  
overhead-its light blinding. Meyers settled his sunglasses on his face and  
continued his hike. The leaves of the surrounding trees barely provided relief  
from the sun's bright rays.  
  
A rustling in a thicket behind him caused Meyers to bring his weapon up, his  
body turning and dropping into a defensive position. Then, more rustling  
followed by a sudden burst of wings as a small bevy of bright yellow birds  
exploded out of the bush. Laughing as he stood up, Meyers lowered his weapon.  
  
"Birds," he chuckled. Buzzing on the sudden jolt of adrenaline,  
Meyers signaled for his team to continue. Defenses down, Meyers dismissed the  
sound of snapping twigs. A pulse of light lit up the grove of trees and Meyers  
could see the ruins with clarity in the distance. His weapon again raised and  
ready to fire, Meyers surveyed his team. All standing, all equally bewildered.  
Turning with their backs together, the team searched the brush for signs of the  
hostiles.  
  
Meyers saw Martell stagger backwards, his weapon raised, as two men dropped  
from above. Instantly, Meyers cast his gaze upwards, into the trees. Nothing.  
Bringing his attention back to the two hostiles, Meyers saw one of the men  
raise a foreign device and point it at Martell. Meyers gripped his weapon and  
fired as another pulse of light emitted from the object. The man gasped and  
stumbled forward. As his face contorted with pain, he fell to his knees.  
  
"Demons!" he cried as he raised the object once more. Martell, having  
recovered from the shock of finding himself still standing and apparently  
uninjured, disarmed the wounded man in seconds. Copeland and Janisch rounded on  
the other hostile and soon had him incapacitated as well. Meyers approached and  
gingerly grasped the odd weapon. Grabbing the injured man by the back of the  
neck, he yanked his head back.  
  
"What is this?" he demanded.  
  
"Why should I answer you, demon? What dark powers do you possess that  
allow you to resist the bringer of darkness?" The man looked back at Meyers,  
his eyes wide with fear. Meyers could feel the trembles running through the  
man's body as he held him. Remembering that the man had been shot, Meyers  
lowered him back to the ground.  
  
"See to his wounds," he ordered Copeland.  
  
"Yes Sir." Copeland grabbed his bag and pulled out the medkit.  
  
Meyers studied the weapon in his hand, looking for a trigger or on switch. Its  
silver body was smooth, with no breaks or bulges. Holding it in his hand, much  
like he would his own sidearm, Meyers could feel his hand grow warm, then hot.  
Suddenly, a burst of white light lit up a shaded area beneath the trees not far  
from his position.  
  
"Okay, guess I found the on switch. Still don't know what it does,"  
he said to his first in command.  
  
"I think it was supposed to incapacitate us in some way Colonel,"  
Janisch replied.  
  
Turning to their captives, Meyers pointed the weapon at the uninjured man.  
"Tell me what this does or I'll be forced to find out for myself," he  
growled at the cowering man.  
  
"Please, do not harm me. We have already told you what it is. It is the  
bringer of the darkness."  
  
"Death? Is that what the 'darkness' is you keep mentioning?" Janisch  
questioned.  
  
"No, no! The darkness. Darkness to the mind. Darkness to the eyes, the  
ears. Not death. The darkness is only temporary," the man rambled.  
  
"I think he means sleep Sir. At least, that's what it sounds like. Sleep  
dulls the senses, but you awake later," Janisch offered.  
  
Meyers grabbed the man and lowered his face until he was nose to nose with him.  
"Is that what this 'darkness' is? Sleep?"  
  
"I do not know what this 'sleep' is," the man said, lowering his  
eyes.  
  
"Sleep. When you close your eyes and your body is still for many hours.  
Like death, only you wake. When you dream-when, your mind gives you images. The  
time when your body relaxes?" Janisch described, growing frustrated as the  
man looked at him blankly.  
  
"I do not believe we engage in this 'sleep'."  
  
Tightening his hold on his captive, Meyers narrowed his eyes and breathed,  
"Enough of these games. We're looking for others like us. They were here  
yesterday, now they're not. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to them,  
now would you?"  
  
"Ah, yes. There were others, like you. They succumbed to the  
darkness," the man said.  
  
"Where are they?" Meyers demanded.  
  
"They have been brought to the palace. They are now servants, at least,  
they will be once the young one has acquired patience," the man said with  
a small laugh.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Meyers roared.  
  
*****  
  
". . . twenty six bottles of beer, take one down. . ."  
  
"O'Neill. This 'song' has given my head an ache. You must desist  
immediately," Teal'c stated.  
  
"Gee thanks Teal'c, does this mean you don't like my singing?" Jack  
feigned hurt.  
  
"It is rather, annoying, Sir," Sam added.  
  
"Yeah, well, I figured it might just drive Danny nuts enough to get him to  
sit up and yell at me or something. Guess not."  
  
Sam glanced over at Daniel and then back at Jack. "I'm really worried  
about him Colonel. He hasn't moved at all."  
  
"You mean, he hasn't shifted or anything, right?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, no Sir. I mean, he hasn't *moved*. I thought I saw his pinky twitch  
for a second an hour or so ago, but now I think I was just imagining  
things."  
  
"He'll be alright Major. He's a fighter. He'll come through this-he always  
does," Jack said, trying to sound positive but failing miserably as his  
voice fell flat.  
  
"Why do you think they're holding us here Colonel?" Sam asked as she  
pulled herself to her feet and began to shake her right leg.  
  
"Hmm, I don't know and I don't care, as long as you keep up with the floor  
show Major," Jack said, winking at Sam.  
  
"That's just lewd Sir," Sam said, as she began to shake the other  
leg.  
  
"Hey! I've been shackled to this wall for close to fourteen hours now. I'm  
entitled to a few fantasies."  
  
"Just keep them to yourself Sir, and I won't be forced to shoot you,"  
Sam said laughing.  
  
Teal'c sat up and cocked his head towards the door. "There is a  
disturbance in the passageway," he stated.  
  
As if on cue, the large cell door slowly began to swing open.  
  
"This is it!" came a startling familiar voice from the other side.  
  
"Meyers? Is that you? What took you so long? I've been in this hole so  
long Teal'c was starting to look kind of pretty over there. . ." Jack  
trailed off as the door opened wider and Meyers and his first, Janisch, walked  
in. The pair brushed past Jack's extended feet, ignoring him and his weak  
attempts at humor. Casting quick looks towards Sam and Teal'c, the two walked  
to the far corner of the cell and crouched next to Daniel.  
  
"Hey, dammit-what's going on?" Jack demanded, fear gripping his  
insides. "Meyers!"  
  
"Later Jack-just be quiet for a minute!" came the hissed response.  
  
Jack's heart pounded and he looked at Sam. She was turned, trying to see what  
the men were doing. Suddenly her eyes widened and Jack could hear the quiet  
expletive as it escaped, "Damn!"  
  
*****  
  
"Don't bump him Janisch. Just stand back and give me room to do  
this," Meyers said as he bent to kneel next to Daniel. Gingerly he reached  
one hand up, through Daniel's arms, the other hand snaking down from on top,  
coming together to gently undo the top button of Daniel's jacket. Slowly, each  
button was undone until the black tee-shirt beneath was exposed. Gesturing to  
his second, he held his hand out and waited until he felt the cold scissors in  
his fingers. Taking a deep breath, he brought the scissors again through  
Daniel's arms and slowly cut through the tee-shirt. It was there, as the  
miscreant leader of this regime had said it would be. A narrow white patch with  
wires snaking out of it, trailing into Daniel's jacket sleeves and down his  
pant legs.  
  
Meyers looked at Daniel's eyes and noticed that they were open-not much, but  
open and alert all the same.  
  
"Hang in there Jackson, just a couple more minutes. You're doing  
great," he whispered.  
  
Turning his head towards the door he called out, "Copeland! I need you in  
here!"  
  
A "Yes Sir!" followed by the arrival of Copeland and Meyers turned  
back to Daniel.  
  
"This might hurt, just a bit," he said as he positioned the scissors.  
Quickly snipping the wires, he used his other hand to quickly pull the patch  
from Daniel's chest. Not fast enough. Daniel's body jerked as electrical  
current surged into his chest. As the patch was torn away, his body stilled-his  
breaths ragged but there.  
  
"Copeland, get behind him, I'm going to release his arms," Meyers  
instructed. He waited until Copeland had positioned himself behind Daniel,  
ready to support the other man's weight. Using the key he had retrieved from  
his 'majesty', he released Daniel's arms. Despite his newfound freedom, Daniel  
remained still. Again crouching in front of Daniel, Meyers looked him in the  
eye.  
  
"Hey, Jackson. It's okay now. You can move. Nothing's going to happen-I  
promise." He waited and finally relaxed when he saw Daniel's pinky twitch.  
With that small motion came an outpouring of stifled emotion as Daniel slammed  
his eyes shut and dragged in a deep breath, then released a shuddering gasp.  
Meyers looked at Janisch and nodded. Each man took one of Daniel's arms and  
began to gently massage life into the still limbs. Starting at his fingers,  
they slowly made their way down his arms, until they hung limply at Daniel's  
sides. Copeland was gently rubbing Daniel's neck and back, finally grabbing the  
man as he collapsed against him. He lowered Daniel until he was lying on his  
back. Daniel's eyes were still clenched shut, his hands now balled into fists.  
  
"It's okay Jackson, we're going home. We're going home now," Copeland  
repeated. He continued to quietly reassure Daniel as the other two men began  
their assault on his legs. As Daniel's legs were being stretched out, Copeland  
reached into the medkit and removed a syringe.  
  
"Bet you could go for some shut eye right about now, huh Jackson?" he  
said, as he injected a sedative into Daniel's arm. He watched as Daniel's stiff  
body began to relax, his hands fell open, and his eyes opened, blinked several  
times before finally fluttering closed once again.  
  
*****  
  
After his men had loaded Daniel onto the stretcher they confiscated from the  
palace above, Meyers finally turned his attention onto the rest of SG1.  
  
"Sorry about being so short with you Jack," he apologized as he  
released Jack from his chains.  
  
"Oh, yeah, not a problem," Jack mumbled numbly.  
  
Meyers unlocked Teal'c's bonds and turned to face Jack. Seeing the confusion  
and hard look on the other man's face triggered his alarms.  
  
"Oh jeez, Jack. You guys didn't know. Shit! Damn, I'm so sorry. I really  
wish we'd gotten here sooner." Meyers looked around the cell and finally  
noticed the bowl of uneaten stew near where Daniel had been. Anger flaring, he  
walked towards it and kicked it, watching as it clattered against the wall, its  
contents splattering.  
  
"Fucking bastards! Those fucking, demented, pieces of shit. A lesson in  
patience my ass-torture is more like it. . ." the rumbling went on for  
some time until Meyers was able to calm himself again. Then, he slowly turned  
back to SG1.  
  
"You three okay? Anyone hurt?"  
  
Three shakes of the head, three silent figures with equally grim expressions.  
No one daring to meet anyone else's eye.  
  
"Okay, let's move out then. Shouldn't take too long to get back to the  
gate-we're going to 'borrow' one of their vehicles." Meyers led the three  
remaining members of SG1 out of captivity, silently cursing the regime who lay  
sleeping above for stealing away their right to rejoice.  
  
*****  
  
"How are they Doctor?"  
  
Janet set the chart she was holding on a pile and turned to the General.  
"Well Sir, they're all severely dehydrated with quite a bit of discomfort  
from being chained with little movement for so long. I'm treating them with a  
course of fluids to rehydrate them as well as IV antibiotics to ward off any  
diseases or infections they may have contracted. Essentially, they'll be fine.  
  
"Daniel's being treated to the most extensive massage he's probably ever  
experienced, although I can't say it's probably very pleasurable given the  
circumstances." Janet sighed and ran her hand through her hair, forgetting  
that it was clipped. As her hand tangled in her hair, she reached up with the  
other hand and snagged the clip out. She pulled open a drawer and grabbed her  
brush. With short, angry motions, she again swept her hair to the top of her  
head and replaced the clip.  
  
Hammond laid his hand on Janet's shoulder. "I know exactly how you're  
feeling Doctor. I'm as frustrated as you are. Has Mackenzie been down here yet?  
I don't want to lose this team. Not like this."  
  
Janet brushed at her lab coat and stood straight. "Not yet Sir. But I  
don't know how much good it's going to do. There's so much anger and guilt in  
that room, it's stifling. Until Dr. Jackson can talk to them, let them know he  
doesn't blame them, they will go on blaming themselves. They couldn't have done  
anything to change what happened, but they've got that weight of the world look  
about them and I don't think it's going away anytime soon."  
  
Turning to leave, Hammond looked at Janet one last time. "Keep me informed  
of their progress Doctor."  
  
"Yes Sir, I will."  
  
Janet walked to the doorway of her small office and looked out at her patients.  
Noticing that one of the beds was empty, Janet approached a nurse.  
  
"Where's Teal'c? I haven't released him yet."  
  
"Sorry Janet. He said he was fine and that his symbiote would help him to  
recover. He left to go to his quarters."  
  
"Thanks Sheryl." Janet turned away and walked over to Sam's bed.  
  
"How are you doing Sam?" she asked the young Major.  
  
"I'm fine," came the curt reply.  
  
"There wasn't anything you could have done Sam. You know that. You were  
chained to the wall. What good would it have done any of you to be aware of  
Daniel's situation? You couldn't free him."  
  
"You don't understand Janet. It's not what we could or couldn't have done.  
It was what we said. . ." Sam's voice trailed off as she turned her head  
away. Tears stung her eyes and she fought them. She didn't deserve tears,  
especially not her own.  
  
"Sam," came Janet's soft voice again. "You didn't know."  
  
"That's not good enough Janet. Not this time."  
  
Janet stood up and walked around the curtain to check on Jack. She was  
surprised to see him asleep and wondered what was going on his head. As she  
turned to walk away, his eyes opened and he looked at her retreating back.  
Silently, he turned on his side and buried his head in his pillow.  
  
*****  
  
The candle flickered and danced wildly, mirroring his own turmoil. Shadows  
played on the walls and Teal'c found himself staring at the shimmering images.  
The faces of countless men and women, children struck down by his hand leered  
at him. Mocking him. His weakness. His betrayal of what he knew was right for  
so long. Now he had betrayed another. His friend. Alone while he engaged in the  
frivolous bantering of comrades. Teal'c cursed his weakness as he had consumed  
the sustenance, enjoyed its flavor, while his friend was tormented by the sight  
of that which he longed for. Assuming to know that which he did not know, he  
encouraged O'Neill and Major Carter to refrain from talking to Daniel, when  
their words, their presence meant so much. He would not expect forgiveness.  
  
*****  
  
Pain flared in his arm as his fist impacted with the bag. Again and again,  
striking out, pouring his sorrow into the unfeeling bag. There would be no  
sympathy for Jack O'Neill. No sir. Jack. Whump. O'Neill. Whump. Deserved.  
Whump. Whatever. Whump. He. Whump, whump, whump. Got. Whump.  
  
'See that nice, hot, yummy bowl of stew there? Make ya feel real good to eat  
that. Smells good, doesn't it? Mmn, tastes good too.'  
  
The words reverberated through his head. Yeah, too bad you couldn't eat it, huh  
Daniel. Too bad you probably wanted that stew so damn bad you could scream. Too  
bad I had to tell you just how good that stew was. Yeah, it was too bad.  
  
Gee, bet you would have liked to get up and stretch too while you were at it.  
But tough luck-maybe next time. If it weren't for that cute little nicotrol  
patch like thingy ready to fry you if you moved. How did you do it Daniel? How  
did you find the strength to sit there and not move? Not talk? Not eat? Okay, I  
can understand the not eating thing. I'm sure that was nothing new. But, this  
is you we're talking about. You live to talk. What did you do with all those  
thoughts, those theories that I'm sure were swarming about in your head? Did  
you file them away somewhere for safe keeping?  
  
'I knew it! I knew he couldn't just wait one night. One lousy night. Of all the  
rash, impatient, stubborn things to do, he had to go wandering down to the  
ruins. Do you see why I threaten to tie a rope around him? He needs to learn  
some self control. I mean, look at where we are for goodness sake!'  
  
Damn. If it wasn't bad enough to have those thugs telling him, hell showing  
him, that being Daniel wasn't good enough-that he had to change, I was saying  
the same damn thing. And he heard every word. Fuck! I fucking blamed him for getting  
us captured.  
  
Ah jeez Daniel, what the hell did I do?  
  
*****  
  
March 12, 2001  
  
Jack, Sam, Teal'c;  
  
Mackenzie suggested I write this because I can't seem to find the words right  
now to say it. He said you needed to know from me how I feel. If I forgive you.  
Forgive what? Mackenzie doesn't understand that it's not you who needs  
forgiving. It's me. It doesn't matter which way you look at it, right side up,  
upside down, it's still comes out the same. I screwed up. If I hadn't walked  
off the night-if I hadn't been so. . . well, you know, this might never have  
happened.  
  
Meyers came and saw me yesterday. I guess that weapon only worked at certain  
uva levels, which were blocked by SG8's sunglasses. That's why they were  
unaffected. I guess that only proves my point. If we hadn't gone in that  
direction until morning as we-as you intended, we wouldn't have been caught  
with our pants down. But I guess there's no going back and changing it now.  
  
I really need to apologize. I haven't been ignoring you. Okay, I have been  
ignoring you. But not intentionally. It's just, well, it sort of got ingrained  
in that cell. You guys were trying so hard to get me to snap out of what you  
thought was some sort of shock. I really appreciate that. I really do. It's  
just, well, after the food thing, I couldn't take it any more. I tuned you out.  
I had to. If I heard one more time how good that bowl of stew was, that bowl of  
stew that was sitting right there, right next to me, so close I could still  
smell it. . .. Well, I just couldn't. I don't think I heard a word anyone said  
after that. It really didn't take much. I guess I know what it feels like to be  
Jack now (that's a joke Jack-don't think about it too much).  
  
It's going to take some time. I want desperately to go off-world with you all.  
But right now, I'm still trying to convince myself that if I think I'm hungry,  
I should eat. That I should listen when someone is talking to me. Maybe when I  
stop testing the waters with my pinky whenever I want to move I'll be ready.  
Thanks for noticing Sam. That meant a lot.  
  
Well, that's it in a nutshell. I know you're all tripping over each other to  
see who can feel the guiltiest. I guess that would be me. I promise to quit my  
self-deprecating guilt trip if you all do. Deal?  
  
Your friend,  
Daniel  
  
*****  
  
"Well, it's another beautiful morning here on P3Y47. Feel that breeze. Why  
those are quite impressive rocks sitting right over there, aren't they?"  
  
"Artifacts, Jack. Artifacts. . .." Daniel looked at the inscriptions  
lining the walls of the crumbling building. Tentatively, he took a step  
forward, then stopped. After a second, he turned back to his team and waited.  
  
"Go, Daniel," Jack said quietly. He watched as Daniel looked at him  
again and he nodded his affirmation. Then Daniel turned and grabbed his pack,  
making a beeline for the ancient writings.  
  
"Well I'll be."  
  
"O'Neill?"  
  
"He took a step."  
  
Sam smiled and watched her friend scramble up a pile of rocks to get a closer  
look at the writing. "Yeah, he did, didn't he?"

**The End**

  


* * *

  


> I confess, I took total creative license with this. I made up characters as I went along. No need to point out that SG8 isn't made up of Meyers, Janisch, Copeland and Martell. So sue me-oh wait! No, forget I said that. Please read as I found myself obsessed with this story that just wrote itself one night in my head before I even got it on paper. 

* * *

> January 3, 2001  
> © The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
